KND: Avengers initiative protocals
by Ultron-5
Summary: i was bored so i made this and i will write stories about the characters later. PS: Black Panther will be a girl.
1. The demy god

I own nothing except numbuh 813.

This is the protocol about the son of Thor and Jane Foster.

* * *

K.N.D. numbuh 813's secret protocols

THE AVENGERS initiative.

KND operative Jake Summers/numbuh 46.

Species: Human/Asgardian.

Age: 9.

Gender: Male.

Family: Katie (older sister), Erik (adoptive farther), Sara (adoptive mother), Thor (real farther), Jane Foster (real mother), Odin (grandfarther).

Enemies: teen ninjas, adult villains, dark elves?

Powers: flight, super strength.

Background: a few hours after he was born a dark elf casted a spell that made him impossible to kill but the spell demanded that the caster to chose a person that would be the only one with the power to kill the caster.

The dark elf named Malakith chose Jake because he was an infant and by choosing him many frost giants, demons and other monsters joined his army to storm asgard and kill Jake while he still was a baby.

But before they reached him Thor and Jane asked an elf named Haldir who was on a visit in asgard, to take him to safety without telling anybody else than Heimdal where he went with Jake and became his secret guardian.

After a few days on an orphanage he was adopted by Erik and Sara Summers who raised him unaware of his true identity.

When Jake was 8 he found the adoption pairs.

A month after he turned 9 a dark elf found out where he was and tried to kill him but was defeated by Haldir who told Jake about who he was (and was nearly sent to a mental hospital) and then revealed his true form an front of Jake and his teammates, his sister and adoptive parents and then called to Heimdal to bring them to asgard where his real mother was waiting.

Doing the time he was in asgard Malakith attacked asgard and was killed by Jake and was given two weapons that could turn into any weapon he wanted.

After a few months where he was alone in the tree house he was visited by numbuh 813 who recruited him to his team.

* * *

I am going to write a story about this later, this is just trailers to future stories.


	2. Iron man

This iron man's name may be Tony Stark and he is a genius but he is still on OC.

I own nothing except numbuh 813.

* * *

K.N.D. numbuh 813's secret protocols

THE AVENGERS initiative.

Name: Tony Stark.

Age: 13.

Gender: male.

Family: Howard (farther), Maria (mother), Ivan (older brother/teen ninja)

Enemies: Obadiah, Ivan, Cree, teen ninjas, adult villains.

Powers: battle armor.

Background: Tony is a genius who graduated from high school when he was 11 years old and have since studied home.

Over the years Tony and Ivan became more hostile towards each other because Ivan was a teen ninja and hated kids and especially hated his brother because he didn't have to go to school and their parents told him to try and be more like Tony.

A few months before he turned 13 he and Ivan's parents died in a car accident and Tony got hurt and now have a disk in his chest that keep him alive (the disk from armored adventures).

Then Tony turned 13 he was immediately recruited by the teen ninjas because they wanted him to make advanced weapons and ships, but once he got a b.r.a (Battle ready armor) he immediately began to make jackets to the guys so they didn't have to wear a bra.

But after two weeks he found out that the teens used his inventions to fight kids and didn't want anything to do with the teens and erased all the files the teens had about his work and used the next two months to make a super advanced armor to himself so he instead could help the KND.

The KND saw him as a threat to begin with and the teens didn't trust him because somebody had sold the blueprints to their spaceship engines to the military.

Someway the teen leaders friend Obadiah Stane got the blueprints to Tony's armor and began in secret to make his own armor just more bulky (and a little slower).

Later when Cree Lincoln was checking the computers in hope of finding out who had sold blueprints to the military and found out that it was Obadiah and that he was making his own armor and killed her boyfriend Maurice a week before and had made it look like a car crash.

When Cree returned with backup they were attacked by Obadiah who killed five teens including Steve and nearly killed Cree but was saved by tony who had been warned by a TND operative (numbuh 362/Rachel).

After Tony had fought with Obadiah for some time Tony won And then flew Cree to a hospital.

* * *

I am going to write a story about this later, this is just trailers to future stories.

Black Panther is next.


	3. Plasmabolt

I own nothing except numbuh 813.

Harvey's fear of being touched gave me the idea to his powers.

* * *

K.N.D. numbuh 813's secret protocols

THE AVENGERS initiative.

KND operative Harvey Mckenzie/numbuh 363.

Age: 9.

Gender: Male

Family: Rachel Mckenzie/numbuh 362 (older sister)

Enemies: Nigel Uno/numbuh 1 (dating Rachel in secret), teen ninjas, adult villains.

Powers: flight (speed of sound), energy absorbing, energy blast (evaporate atoms in less than a second (if anybody touch him and hi can't control his powers they might die).

Background: a meteor was an hour from hitting the moon and since he was the closest he was ordered to fire a missile towards the meteor.

When the meteor was hit and exploded it sent some kind of radiation that nearly killed numbuh 363 and gave him his powers.

Numbuh 363 discovered his powers a few days after being unconscious for five days.

When he woke he sent an energy blast towards a glass of water.

Six months later he was ordered decommission by the new supreme leader numbuh 5 after numbuh 362 was decommissioned (sent to the TND) but the computer was hacked so instead of erasing his memory he got the coordinates to numbuh 813's location.

Numbuh 813 told him about the Avengers initiative and recruited him and offered him a place to train with his powers and gain control.

After four months of training he became numbuh 813's number 1 agent in his own organisation

Later Harvey befriended the princess of Wakanda who gave him bracelets, anklets and a belt of vibranium to absorb all the plasma energi he couldn't hold back and because of that he could touch people again without the risk of killing them instantly and later got a crush on her.

* * *

I am going to write a story about this later, this is just trailers to future stories.

PS: I need help with an idea to captain America and you are welcome to come with ideas to new Avengers.


	4. Black Panther

I own nothing except numbuh 813.

NOTE: Operation interview never happened.

In my crossovers with marvel and the avengers Black Panther is a girl.

K.N.D. numbuh 813's secret protocols

THE AVENGERS initiative.

KND operative Shuri/numbuh 9.

Gender: Female.

Age: 9.

Family: T'Chaka (farther), Chanda (grandfarther, deceased).

Friends: Tomo (council member who saved her life), Harvey/Plasmabolt (crush), numbuh 362, numbuh 3, numbuh 5, numbuh 83, numbuh 813.

Enemies: teen ninjas, adult villains, enemies of Wakanda.

Powers: agility.

Background: joined the kids next door on her farthers command after a kids next door ship crash landed in Wakanda and was trained in the arctic base like everyone else but four months later when she returned to Wakanda as a KND operative she found out that somebody had killed her farther and taken the throne and was ordered executed by the new king called Man ape but was saved by a member of the country's council and escaped to the moonbase.

After she had explained everything to the first KND operative she met there who turned out to be numbuh 813.

A few minutes later he and Shuri was flying towards his secret base in mount everest and on the way numbuh 813 called Harvey/Plasmabolt and told him to come to the base.

When they had explained everything to Harvey the three of them took off to Wakanda.

When they got to Wakanda they found Man ape with a couple of terrorists about to buy vibranium from Man ape.

Man ape dragged her to the arena of kings to kill her in front of the villagers but was defeated by Shuri.

In anger Man ape attacked Harvey shocking everyone including Harvey with caused him to lose control over his powers.

After that Shuri ordered the Wakandans to make a helmet, bracelets, anklets and a belt of vibranium to Harvey so that he wouldn't harm anybody by accident again.

The following months Shuri and Harvey became close friends but because he officially had been decommissioned they had to keep their friendship secret.

I am going to write a story about this later, this is just trailers to future stories.

Next one is hulk or deadpool, you decide.


	5. The Hulk

I own nothing except numbuh 813.

NOTE: Operation interview never happened.

In my crossovers with marvel and the Hulk has a older sister and she is the expert in gamma radiation.

K.N.D. numbuh 813's secret protocols

THE AVENGERS initiative.

Name: Rick Coulson (real name Bruce).

Gender: Male.

Age: 5.

Family: Farther (unknown), Mother (unknown), Betty (real name Heather) (older sister).

Friends: Mushi, Harvey/Plasmabolt, Shuri/Black Panther, Tony/Iron Man, Jake, Ryan/Deadpool, Steve/Captain America, numbuh 362, numbuh 3, numbuh 5, numbuh 83, numbuh 84, numbuh 813.

Enemies: teen ninjas, Farther, General Ross.

Powers: gets stronger the madder he gets (turns green and grow to the same height as Cree).

Background: not much is known about the Hulk because he and his sister don't trust so many.

The first time he transformed on the KND moonbase numbuh 86 and a few other operatives and teens where pissing their pants.

His transformation on the moonbase resulted in the capture of several KND traitors who later where decommissioned.

After that no one has attacked the moonbase except farther who wanted the hulks blood to increase his firepowers and worked together with General Ross to capture the Hulk.

When Farther later was defeated the president found out that the Hulk only was 5 years old and ordered general Ross arrested.

Now the Hulk lives on the moonbase with his sister where she teach him about gamma radiation.

The sister however works in the canteen and make their food.

I am going to write a story about this later, this is just trailers to future stories.


	6. Deadpool

I own nothing except numbuh 813.

I don't know if Deadpool has ever been an avenger but here he is.

K.N.D. numbuh 813's secret protocols

THE AVENGERS initiative.

Name: Ryan Wilson/Deadpool.

Gender: Male.

Age: 15.

Family: No family.

Friends: Rick/Hulk, Tony/ Iron man, Cree (crush) (after the Hulk fanfiction), Steve/Captain amerika, numbuh 813.

Enemies: Vincent (Chad's younger brother).

Powers: No powers.

NOTE: Mostly speaks nothing but nonsense

Weapons: Two katana, two guns, grenade.

Background: Ryan was since he was four (what happened to his parents is unknown) trained by a secret organization to be an elite assassin and have killed many doing training.

Doing many of his missions he learned more about the outside world and the differense between good and evil.

When he was ten he stopped a rape one night in german by cutting the man's head off and was caught on camera by the women.

After that the people who trained him tried to kill him but they had trained him better than they thought.

The following two years he became a criminal by killing many who threatened him (mostly teen ninjas) (it was the only thing he ever had been trained for).

When he met numbuh 813 one night he learned about the KND and joined numbuh 813's secret organization and got a place in the Avengers initiative.

I am not going to write a story about Deadpool.

Next and last one Captain Amerika.


	7. Captain America

This iron man's name may be Tony Stark and he is a genius but he is still on OC.

I own nothing except numbuh 813.

K.N.D. numbuh 813's secret protocols

THE AVENGERS initiative.

Name: Steve Rogers/numbuh 1939.

Age: 10 (73).

Gender: Male.

Family: Vince (younger brother/only living relative)

Enemies: teen ninjas, adult villains.

Powers: super soldier serum.

Background: doing world war 2 the kids next door, the teens and the adult villains were allied against the Nazi and were mostly gathering information to the government since the Nazi couldn't track any of their activity (the kids next door and teens getting information and gave it to the adults who gave it to the government).

Halfway through the war the Nazi teen ninjas leader decided to eliminate all kids in the world and enslave the new generation of kids, and as stupid they were all the Nazi teens followed except one who came to his senses and left Germany after the Nazi teens leader took a serum he was working on that should make anybody strong.

But the serum only worked without side effects (Teens: grey, violet or red skin, loss of hair, insanity. Adult: death) on kids (they have to grow more than teens).

Since no one from the KND wanted to try the serum he found a kid who had been denied KND training because of his age (7) and his bad health.

He offered him a chance to become a KND operative with the serum.

After the serum had turned Steve from a bag of bones to a top trained operative a Nazi teen shot the ``traitor´´ and destroyed the serum that was left so the KND wouldn't get more super agents.

The following three years numbuh 1939 took out big parts of the Nazi teen's organization and enraging their three leaders ``the three skulls´´ who invented nuclear weapons and wanted to used them against kids.

Doing a sabotage mission numbuh 1939 faced the violet skull and his brother the grey skull and fought them with his older brother numbuh 1931.

After a hard battle numbuh 1939 and numbuh 1931 had defeated the two skulls but as they turned to leave the grey skull pulled out a grenade and threw it after the two operatives.

Numbuh 1931 saw the grenade and threw his brother into a lake and before he could jump after him into the lake the grenade exploded, killing the two skulls and numbuh 1931.

A few months after the death of numbuh 1931, the red skull finished the nuclear weapons but before he could launch the missiles his base was attacked by the KND and the teen ninjas.

Even through the KND and the teens defeated the Nazi teens a nuclear missile was fired towards Washington but numbuh 1939 was fast and climbed onto the missile and destroyed it with a grenade and was frozen in the water and was found by sector V sixty-nine years later.

What happened to the red skull is unknown.

I am going to write a story about this later, this is just trailers to future stories.

Next: the story of Plasmabolt.


End file.
